Oh! So it's a mystery island!
by Shihara-San Fukurou-Kun
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for recent manga chapters. This is a 18 years into the future!fic featuring the children of my One Piece OTPs. So if you hate LuNa, SanVi, ZoTash, Frobin, UsoKa, KohVi, SaboKoa, SmoHina, MihaPero and BartoHan than don't read. It will also feature the children of Makino, Nojiko and Law who aren't paired together but still have kids.
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did...

Warning: Spoilers for recent manga chapters. This is a 18 years into the future!fic featuring the children of my One Piece OTPs. So if you hate LuNa, SanVi, ZoTash, Frobin, UsoKa, KohVi, SaboKoa, SmoHina, MihaPero and BartoHan than don't read. It will also feature the children of Makino, Nojiko and Law who aren't paired together but still have kids. There will also be fairy children (dwarves) and even some Mink kiddies.

This takes place after Punk Hazard but before green bit. The Straw-hats plus Law get lost in a mysterious fog and land on a mysterious island, but get this! Kids start falling from the sky! Except for a few exceptions, it'll be raining neither rain nor candy but kiddies. Not to be confused with the saying, raining cats and dogs.

Also be warned, I may take some character color schemes from the manga.

* * *

There was an endless, white fog that reached out as far as the eye could see. The only sign that there was anything in this sea of white that wasn't 10,000 feet in the air was a small fishing boat.

Quite noticeably was a girl with dark blue-black hair and an even skin tone. The two most distinguishing factors about her though, was the sword at her hip and the deep red color of her eyes.

Much less noticeable was the girl's companion, a white haired youth who was sleeping the time away, not at all concerned with the direction or the lack thereof that they were taking. Not that he didn't care, he did, but when your best friend was as directionally challenged as you were, there just wasn't any hope that working together would achieve something.

The white haired boy was even surprised that every one of their escapades so far hadn't resulted in the two of them entering the New World or even going backwards into one of the Blues. The boy didn't mind, he usually liked the casual adventures that they would go on and the strange people they had met, but really it was entirely up to luck that they hadn't ended up dead already, because well this was still the Grand Line and all but no worries. It wasn't that bad, usually.

There was just a lot of wandering around on the sea. Floating aimlessly, and he liked it because when you were stuck on a small fishing boat; there just wasn't any room on it to train. Not that it didn't stop his high strung best friend from doing it.

Sometimes when it would become apparent that no amount of rowing in any direction would solve their problems than she would just stop, and start meditating as a part of mental training. It made him ponder once again how exactly they hadn't starved yet. Maybe it was luck, or maybe it was the fact that they usually weren't gone from home too long despite their seemingly senseless adventures on the seas that could be taken quite literal.

It could even be said that he enjoyed getting lost, because of moments like these where neither of us had to go through strenuous activity for the sake of getting stronger. They were strong enough considering their age and all. Heck, she was stronger than he was and she was a whole year younger. Hmm, but he guessed that didn't mean much because he just didn't practice as much as she did. Seriously, who trains in the middle of the night? Not him that's who - not that he wasn't strong for his age, but it's not like there's a hurry to grow up. He doesn't even really care that his best friend can bench press boulders without a spotter (because he rather not die a messy death), nevermind the fact that she could take on several grown men and win. Sure most of the opponents that we face are grunts and all, but they're still Grand Line grunts.

Male pride? Masculinity? He left those things back in his mother's womb, and anyway his best friend has enough balls for the both of us. That's what makes them such a good team, he was the white to her black. The blue to her red, and in that way were just like the super hero teams that have gained popularity in comics recently. He was the calm, the cool and collected to her initiative, ambition and anger. The nice, safe box that surrounds the big, bad red button labeled self-destruct.

Conscription age was literally years into the future, so its not like there's any hurry.

He was more of a clandestine type of guy, but they had promised that they would have each other's back when they became Marines anyway, so whatever.

So, hey... Through the fog- is that a sunflower or a lion?

* * *

Nami was mildly concerned. The all encompassing thick fog that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the vibes that she was getting from it... and that was just it.

There was an absence of something critical...

Nami hadn't felt it, the change in the weather that she had always intuitively acknowledged and read. The tell-tale tingle at her finger tips, the whisper that would skim along and kiss her skin as the weather changes was absent.

Nami hadn't _felt_ the change in the temperament of the air currents and that was what bothered her so much.

Never mind that the fog reminded Nami of the uneasiness she felt on the calm belt, a little too much. She suddenly remembers the shivers experienced from navigating through the fog of the Florian Triangle, like they were being watched...

Nami shook her head to free her scaredy cat thoughts, this was the New World. She was better than this. She wasn't that girl that cried behind a bubble as a bunch of old men fretted, not anymore.

She was living her life, carefree and unfettered, drawing maps and connecting the dots. Making her dream come true while being kick-ass at it, too - Bellmere would be thrilled.

This strange and unnatural fog wasn't even an obstacle for her now, her only real concern would be-

"Hey! There's something out there!"

 _Oh, no._

"What is it, Usopp?"

"In this fog? Is it a ship? I have a bad feeling about this."

 _I hope it isn't an island._

"Marines, is it?"

"Enemies?" The sound of a scabbard could be heard.

"Maybe it's another ghost ship?"

"Oi, Robin. That's not funny."

"Hopefully there won't be another pervert aboard this one," Nami said an exasperated voice.

"Ooww! Did somebody call me?" yelled a pervert.

"Nobody called you, Franky."

"Robin-san... so harsh!"

"Oooh. It might be a supply ship with lots of meat on it." Luffy's eyes sparkled with meat.

"Luffy, stop pulling on me! I need that to see what it is."

"What is it? What do you see, Usopp? Is it an island? I wanna be the one to say Land Ahoy!"

"No, no. It's a.. small fishing boat?"

"Oh, a rowboat. How boring."

"A fishing boat? Are they crazy! This is the New World!"

"Maybe their ship along with the rest of their crew met with disaster and is now at the bottom of the ocean."

"..."

* * *

AN: How do you guys like it? Should I continue?


End file.
